New Beginnings
by DaYDReaMiN
Summary: Everyone gets second chances, you just have to use them wisely. R/T, L/L. Complete and utter sappiness. My first fan fic. Read it and review please!! *COMPLETE*
1. Monday Mornings

****

CHAPTER 1:MONDAY MORNINGS

Rory sighed. It was first period on Monday morning. She hated Monday's. Your body finally grew accustomed to sleeping in, and then on Monday morning, bright and early, there was a shrilling noise busting your eardrum, waking you up. Or at least trying too. Rory smiled, remembering having to drag her mother out of bed. Literally.

"Ms. Gilmore?" asked Rory's Spanish teacher.

Rory looked up.

"Huh?"

"Not 'huh' Ms. Gilmore. Pay attention please"

"Right, sorry". Rory blushed furiously at all the attention and snickering she was receiving from her classmates. Luckily for her, there was a knock at the door. Rory blinked hard. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

*I must be daydreaming* 

But she wasn't. Standing at the door was the one, the only, Tristan DuGrey. He didn't look very different, just a little bit more buff, and his hair was shorter. Rory shivered when his icy blue eyes met hers.

*She's still here. Still beautiful* Tristan took a deep breath and entered the classroom.

"Mr. DuGrey" Mrs. Lopez acknowledged. "Good to have you back." 

"It's good to be back" Tristan answered nervously.

"Have a seat please".

Tristan walked down the aisle to an empty seat, trying to avoid his classmate's gazes.

__

Rory's locker

"Hey Rory"

Rory spun around to see a pair of baby blues staring down at her.

"Tristan? Wow, how are you here, why are you here, did you just call me Rory? Rory managed to say in one quick breath.

"Jeez Rory, missed seeing my gorgeous face and my Adonis like body have you?"

"That's more like it." Rory said, with a roll of her eyes.

"What?"

"Well, you started out ok, mildly nice actually, but the old Tristan is shining through".

"The old Tristan?"

"You know, bible boy"

Tristan looked at her questioningly.

"Evil Tristan? The epitome of annoying?" she persisted.

"Well thanks Rory, you sure know how to boost a boy's confidence"

Rory managed a small smile. "So, why are you here?"

"I asked my father if I could come back. I was behaving well and all, so he agreed to give me another chance."

The pair heard the bell ring.

"Walk you to class?" Tristan offered.

"Umm…sure"

They started to make their way down the hall.

"Hey Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we friends?"

Rory grinned. "When your not being evil, I guess you could say were friends"

"Good". Tristan looked relieved. "Well then, seeing that we are friends" he continued, "do you think we could get together for a friendly coffee? You know, to catch up".

Rory hesitated for a second "ok, I guess"

"Don't sound so enthusiastic" Tristan looked a little hurt.

"I would love to have coffee with you Tristan"

"Cool. How about sometime this week?"

"Sounds good"

After one last smile, Tristan headed off to class.

*I can't believe she said yes! * Tristan was ecstatic.

*I can't believe I said yes* Rory shook her head and headed off to class.


	2. Mr coffee man

DISCLAIMER: Silly me, I forgot to do this last time. All the characters and other stuff belong to the wonderful lady Amy Sherman Palladino and the WB. If only I owned Tristan and jess…. (We can all dream right?)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fanfic so reviews would be greatly appreciated. I'll continue if I get positive feedback.

****

CHAPTER 2:THE COFFEE MAN

Lorelai and Rory walked slowly to Luke's Diner.

"So he's back, just like that huh?" Lorelai asked.

"Is he still evil?"

"You know what, there's something weird about him. He seems…nice"

"Nice as in 'nice before he turns green and eats you' nice or nice as in 'nice, just nice' nice?"

"You need therapy"

Lorelai swung the door open to the diner and found it empty, with Luke and Jess with their backs turned to them. They were so content in what they were doing, they didn't even notice the girls walk in.

"One, two, three, flip!" Luke lifted his hand and pancakes went flying, landing on Lorelai.

"Eeeewww, eeewwww, eeewww!!!!" Lorelai ran around screaming.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Lorelai, are you okay?!"

Rory and Jess were struggling not to laugh

She turned around slowly.

"Oh help you God if you are laughing, my evil offspring"

Rory covered her mouth and brushed off a piece of pancake that was on her mother.

"No mom, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing WITH you"

Jess grinned. "I kicked your butt man!"

Luke got all self-defensive. "Nuh-uh, if she wasn't standing there mine would've gone way further than yours!"

"Do you mind if I ask what you're doing?" Lorelai said through clenched teeth.

"Were seeing who can flip their pancake the furthest" Luke said, looking embarrassed.

"I hope your not serving them"

"Nah, we just had left over batter…"

"Hey Ror, can you help me with my maths homework?"

"Sure" Rory followed Jess up the stairs.

Lorelai took a seat on a stool.

"Well Mr. coffee man, I have pancake on my new shirt, so you owe me at least a pot of the glorious liquid"

"Mr coffee man? Are you serious?"

"Well, you serve the best coffee to the good people of Stars Hollow, including me, thus making you Mr. Coffee man in this small insane town of ours"

"Insane is right" Luke muttered.

"What was that Lukey?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing"

Luke poured Lorelai a cup of coffee.

"No"

"What?"

"This cup isn't full"

"So?"

"The reason I dragged my butt out of bed this morning was for a full cup of coffee, so top it up Mr.!"

"Only one cup? There's a change"

"It was a figure of speech. I'll have at least 3 cups"

"You do know too much coffee isn't good for you…"

"OH NO! NO LUKE NOT THE COFFEE SPEECH!!" Lorelai cried

"Relax, I can't be bothered, so no coffee speech today"

Lorelai sat down gingerly. "Ok, but if you change your mind and start the coffee speech, I will be forced to hurt you"

Lorelai sipped her coffee.

"Yummy"

****

*God she's beautiful*****

Lorelai looked up at Luke, who immediately looked away.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…..I'm…..uh…fine" he managed to stammer.

Without realising what he was doing, Luke brushed his fingers through Lorelai's hair. She looked up at him, shocked. He had never been so gentle with her.

"Sorry…you had…uh…pancake in your hair"

"Thanks"

__

Jess and Luke's apartment

"Hey, do you remember that guy I was telling you about, that got sent to Military school?"

"Bible Boy?"

"Yeah. He came back today"

Jess looked up at Rory. She had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Do you still like him?"

"What?! I DO NOT like Tristan ok? He annoys me so much. He's aggravating and egotistical and the biggest jerk when he wants to be. If he was the last guy on earth and the only way for the human race to survive was if we had babies, I wouldn't do it. That's how much I can't stand him"

"So you still like him"

Rory looked at Jess. "I just said I didn't"

"If someone denies something that much, that means that actually mean the opposite to what they're saying"

"Whatever" Rory blushed and looked around. "So, where's that Maths?" 


	3. All things are not as they seem

****

CHAPTER 3: ALLTHINGS ARE NOT AS THEY SEEM….

DISCLAIMER: Yes, yes, y'all know I don't own 'em. Do we need to go through this all the time?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is weird. I don't want to give anything away though. Let's just say, if you were expecting a soppy, typical trory fic you were wrong. It might go in that direction later, but not right now. Sorry to all the Java junkies! I promise some L/L action in the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!! Please keep on reviewing!! 

Tristan was leaning on Rory's locker.

"Umm, could you move"

"What's the magic word?"

Rory thought for a second. "NOW"

Tristan grinned. "How I've missed annoying you"

"I haven't missed it"

"I didn't think so"

Tristan moved and Rory opened her locker.

"So…"

Rory glanced at him. "Yeah?"

"About that coffee…"

"What about it?"

"Are you doing anything after school?"

"Well, tomorrow I'm discovering the cure for cancer, and the next day I'm starting my presidential campaign, but im pretty sure I'm free after school today"

Tristan groaned. "Forget all that, you should consider a career in comedy".

"I'll meet you at the front gate when the bell rings"

"Ok"

Tristan watched her walk down the hall.

*This is your chance DuGrey, don't blow it*

__

Front gate

Rory looked at her watch. "You're late"

"By two minutes!" He held up his hands defensively.

"If you want to be my friend, you need to be on time".

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Come on" He headed off to his car.

Rory struggled to keep up with his long legs.

"What's the rush?"

"What? Oh, sorry" Tristan slowed down.

They had reached Tristan's car. He opened the door for her.

She smiled. "It's good to know chivalry isn't dead".

The car ride to the mall was fairly quiet. Tristan put a CD on. Rory was surprised to find it was PJ Harvey.

"You don't know who PJ Harvey is" she stated.

He winked at her. "I've done my research".

They finally made it to the mall. Tristan took Rory's hand and led her to Starbucks. Rory felt a rush through her body. When they had finally found Starbucks (Thanks to Rory's nose) she took a seat while Tristan got the coffee. He took the seat across her.

"So…"

"Yeah"

"How's Bag Boy?"

"You don't beat around the bush, huh?"

Tristan smirked.

Rory took a deep breath. "We broke up"

"Again?"

"For good this time"

"Do you mind me asking why?"

She hesitated for a second. "We just grew apart. Things got weird"

Tristan nodded seriously. Inwardly he was cheering. "Anything else of interest been happening? Did you and Paris become best friends? Did Madeline say something intelligent?"

Suddenly Rory's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey mom" 

Tristan could hear Lorelai's voice from where he was sitting.

Rory looked shocked. "A fire?! Mom, are you ok?!" 

He could hear Lorelai talking again.

"Mom, how many times have I told you not to attempt to cook?…..Are you sure your ok?……Ok then, I'll be home soon. Bye"

Rory looked sheepish. "Sorry, where were we?"

"Paris and Madeline"

"Right. Well, Paris and I aren't exactly friends, but we can have a civil conversation. Madeline… Madeline…. I don't recall anything intelligent being said." Rory giggled. "She's cool though. The only interesting thing that happened is that I've made a really close friend called Jess. We talk about everything. If it weren't for Jess, the whole year would've majorly sucked. I would've needed therapy"

Tristan smiled. "Let's not go there"

Rory stuck her tongue out at him.

"So, how was boot camp?"

"Hell"

Rory looked surprised. "Worse than Chilton?"

"You have no idea".

Rory looked serious. "I think it was good for you. You've had an easy life, with no problems, but this was a problem. It'll be good for your outlook on life"

Tristan looked offended. "The easiest life? No problems? You don't know problems until you've lived with the DuGreys" 

"I didn't mean…"

"No Rory. You live this perfect existence. You think just because people have money and seem confident they aren't as screwed up as you" Tristan rolled on.

"But no, I…"

"Whatever Rory, you go on living your fairytale life. With your perfect mother, and you perfect friends, in your perfect town. You have no idea about problems".

Rory clenched her teeth. "Leave my mother out of this".

"Your right, your mother knows about problems. She had you when she was 16. She's not as naive as you are. No one's as naive as you".

Rory stood up. "How dare you come here and insult me you annoying, egotistical jackass. I'm leaving"

With that, Rory grabbed her coffee and stormed out of Starbucks.

Tristan hit his head against the table. *I thought I told you not to blow it*

"Stupid brain" he muttered. He grabbed his keys and ran after Rory. 


	4. Swimming Lessons

DISCLAIMER: I wish.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm back! I like this chapter, but I really want to know what you guys think, so please review! Hope you like it!

****

CHAPTER 4: SWIMMING LESSONS

Rory thought to herself as she hurried out of the mall. *Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I come here? Why did I let myself believe he had changed?** * **She had finally made it out of the mall. She stopped and looked around. *Even more stupid. I officially have no way to get home. * She sighed. *There has to be a bus stop around here somewhere. * She started to make her way down the street.

Tristan thought to himself as he hurried out of the mall. *Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I do that? Why did I let my emotions get the best of me? * He had finally made it out of the mall. *Where is she? Well she couldn't have gone far. * He started to make his way to his car.

Rory was still looking for the bus stop. The clouds were grey and threatening to rain. Rory noticed a black car slowing down next to her, keeping pace with her. *Great. I've been yelled at, insulted and followed by a person in a car who could be a serial killer or one of those freaky clowns mom is always talking about. Things couldn't get any worse. * Rory felt a raindrop land on her nose. *Ok, so I was wrong. * 

Tristan struggled to see through the fogged up windshield. *It has to be her. How many tall brunettes wearing Chilton uniforms can there be in this city? * He winded down the window.

"Rory!"

Rory let out a breath of relief. *At least it's not a clown. * She didn't stop walking.

"Rory, c'mon! I'm sorry ok? Just get in! It's dangerous out there. Not to mention that you might drown!"

Rory weighed the pros and cons. *So I could drown, or spend 30 minutes in a car with a jackass. * Rory thought hard for a minute. *I guess mom would be sad if I drowned. * She stopped walking.

"Thank god. Quick, get in"

Rory slid into the passenger seat, trying not to wet anything.

"Rory, I…."

"Just take me home Tristan"

__

Lorelai and Rory's house.

Lorelai paced up and down. *Where is she? It's getting late* Lorelai heard someone outside the house. *Finally*

"Rory, honey.." Lorelai squinted to see through the rain.

"Huh" she said. "I don't remember you wearing plaid this morning." Lorelai paused "And you couldn't have grown that much in such few hours." Lorelai reached out and pulled the person in plaid inside the house.

"Luke, what are you doing? It's pouring out there!"

"You forgot your purse"

"What?"

Luke showed her the black purse. "I figured that you would need it and forgot…"

Lorelai smiled. "Luke that's very sweet but I didn't want you to swim here!"

"It wasn't raining before I left." Luke had started to shiver.

"Come in, sit by the fire."

He nodded and moved closer to the warmth. Lorelai got him a blanket and some coffee.

"I would get you some some clothes but for some reason I can't see you in a miniskirt."

Luke smiled.

"You know, I like it when you don't talk back. You should do it more often"

Lorelai moved closer to Luke and put her arm around him. He shuddered slightly at her touch.

"I should go"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah"

"Take my car"

"Why?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "You want to backstroke to the diner?"

"Good point"

They both stood up and walked to the front door.

"Luke"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

Lorelai hugged him. He was surprised at first but it wasn't long before she felt his arms around her waist.

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear.

"Anytime"

They looked at each other, still safe in one another's arms. Before they knew what they were doing, they were leaning towards each other, there lips aching to meet each other's when…

Darkness.

"Huh"

"Yep"

"I think the electricity's out"

"Yep"

They stood there for a minute until the lights flickered back on. They let go of each other quickly.

"So I should head back to the diner"

"Uh-huh. Here are my keys"

He smiled. "I'll have it back to you later"

"Take your time"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Rory was thankful they had finally reached Stars Hollow.

"Take a right" she muttered.

They had finally reached her house. She got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Rory!" Tristan sighed. There was nothing he could do now.

"Rory!" Lorelai leapt up from the sofa and opened the door to reveal a soaking daughter. "Did everyone decide it was a good idea to take swimming lessons today?"

Rory took a deep breath before she started ranting.

"Men! Stupid, pathetic men! Sorry, I mean boys! Think they know everything! They suck! Completely and totally suck! They're all the same! They shouldn't exist!"

Lorelai looked afraid. "Uh, good day honey?"

"I'm going to have a shower!"

Rory stomped up the stairs muttering to herself. "Stupid, pathetic, annoying…"

Lorelai sighed. "Oh boy"

Rory stalked into the kitchen after her shower.

Lorelai looked concerned. "Feel better sweetie?"

Rory grunted.

"I have Twinkies and coffee. Have a seat and tell me what happened"

They both sat at the table.

"He called me naive"

"What?"

"He called me naive"

"Why?"

Rory looked at her mother quizzically.

"Well he must have had a reason"

"I merely pointed out that he has had an easy life…"

Lorelai dropped her coffee cup in surprise. "Oh sweetie, no"

"Why not?"

Lorelai sighed. "Families like the DuGreys don't have easy lives babe. Things are probably hardest for them. Rich people are usually the most screwed up"

"But…"

"I know Hon. If he blew up like that things have probably been especially bad at home. What did you say when he called you naive?"

"I called him a jackass"

Lorelai pretended to be shocked. "Rory, I am shocked and appalled" Lorelai grinned. "Good on you"

"Really?"

"I think he overreacted"

Rory sighed. "How did I end up feeling bad?"

Lorelai squeezed Rory's hand. "Don't be the first one to apologise"

Rory looked at her mother interestingly. "Why not?"

"Never make the first move"

"Mom it's the 21st century. Feminism is in"

"I know sweetie, and as soon as were done talking, I am going upstairs to burn a bra, but right now, never make the first move"

Rory frowned. "I'm too angry too anyway. He said some pretty mean stuff"

Lorelai patted Rory's hand.

"Enough about evil boy, lets talk about my problem"

"What problem?"

"Well you know how everyone says that Luke likes me? I think they're right"

"How do you figure that?"

"We had a moment"

"A moment?"

"You know, how on T.V, there are two characters leaning in to each other, about to kiss, and that dorky music is playing in the background…"

"You were about to kiss?"

Lorelai looked down at her shoes. "Maybe"

"Do you like him?"

"Maybe"

"Did you want to kiss him?"

"Maybe"

Rory grinned. "Told you so"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Real mature"

"You want him don't you?"

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at Rory.

Rory looked serious for a second.

"Are you sure you want to pursue this?"

Lorelai thought for a second. "I think I do" 


	5. Never make the first move.

****

CHAPTER 5: NEVER MAKE THE FIRST MOVE

DICLAIMER: Yeah right.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this chapter isn't that good, but read it anyway lol. Review pleeeeeeese! With cherries and stuff?

BRING!!

Rory woke up with a start. *It was just a bad dream.* Rory groaned and dragged herself out of bed. *Oh great, school. I so don't need this.* Rory shuffled to the kitchen and poured herself some coffee.

"Hey sleepyhead"

"Mom? You're up before me? Did you have the dream about coffee again?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Cute"

"Mom I had a bad dream"

"Yeah? Tell me about it"

"Tristan turned green and ate me"

"Ha! Told you he would do that!"

Rory closed her eyes. "It was horrible"

Lorelai kissed Rory's forehead.

"Anyway sweetie, I need your advice"

Rory looked interested. "About what?"

"So I think I'm going to talk to Luke today"

"Mom that's great!"

"No"

"It isn't?

"I am so freaked out"

"Really? Why?"

Lorelai sighed. "It's Luke. I mean its Luke. Mr. coffee man. He who speaks in monosyllables. What if things don't work out? That means no more breakfast. No more food. No more coffee! I think I'm going to hyperventilate." Lorelai started breathing hard.

"Mom relax" Rory handed Lorelai a paper bag.

"It's ok, I'm ok"

"Mom. Luke likes you. It'll all be great"

"I know"

__

Outside Luke's

"Are you sure you want to do this?

Lorelai nodded. "It's better know than never"

"I have to head to school early"

"Ok"

Rory kissed Lorelai's cheek. "Don't stress mom. Everything will be fine"

"Uh-huh"

Rory started to make her way across the street.

"Rory wait! I told you never to make the first move. I should take my own advice right? I'll just go to work and pretend like nothing happened…"

Rory gave Lorelai a look.

"Ok, ok, I'm going"

"Good Luck!" Rory managed to say before heading to the bus.

"Luck?! Babe what do you mean by luck! You think I need it? Hello!"

Lorelai took a deep breath and entered the diner.

Luke looked up. "Hey Lorelai. Coffee?"

She smiled nervously. "Like you need to ask"

"Your car is parked outside" He handed her the keys. "Did you know you had an *NSYNC CD?"

"If you ever mention that again I will hurt you. Badly. Life threateningly even."

He nodded seriously.

Lorelai cleared her throat. "So, I was thinking yesterday and, umm, well I, uh, thought maybe…" Lorelai stopped short when Jess came down the stairs.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Lorelai asked quizzically

"Huh? Oh yeah, school. I should go there"

"That would a good idea"

They both watched Jess leave the diner. 

"Anyway" Lorelai continued, "Maybe we could, uh, go to a movie, or something, you know just the two of us, sometime, maybe" she rushed on.

Luke almost spilt the coffee he was holding. "What?"

"Well since we both don't have partners and don't really get out much and we're good friends and all, I just figured…"

"Ok"

Lorelai looked relieved. "Really?"

"Are you kidding?"

Lorelai grinned. "So when should we…?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Great! Oh no I cant"

"Why not?"

"I'm having dinner with the devil"

"Oh, your mom?'

"Yep"

Luke looked disappointed

"You want to come with me?"

"To meet your parents?"

"Yeah. We could have dinner with the evil people then go to a movie"

"I don't know…"

"Don't worry, you'll survive. You'll need lots of alcohol, but you will survive"

He smiled. "I'll pick you up at 6:30"

"I'll be waiting"

Lorelai grabbed her keys and walked out of the diner.

*Luck, schmuck. I kicked butt*

__

Chilton

Rory walked down the hallway to her English class. It was her first class with Tristan all day. She didn't know if she was ready to face him. Rory took a deep breath and entered the class. She looked around, but there were only a few people in the class. *It's ok, I'm early and he's not here. Its what I wanted. * Rory sat down and took out her before class book. She started reading, and before she knew it, the bell rang. She got out her books and waited for the lesson to begin. Tristan was the last one to enter the classroom. Their eyes locked straight away. Rory was surprised at the look in his eyes. He looked like he had been crying.

__

40 minutes later

Mr Reed paced up and down the classroom. "So here's the deal. You will pair up with a partner of my choice. You have on week to interview each other. Then you will write a 1000 word story on your partner, about the life, their hopes and dreams. You have to go in depth, like a journalist, and find out everything about them. Is that clear?"

The class nodded. 

"Ok, here are the partners"

Rory silently prayed to herself while Mr Reed read out the partners. *Please not Paris or Tristan, Please not Paris or Tristan*

"Ms. Gilmore, your partner will be Mr. McNamara"

Rory swung her head around. Chris McNamara, the captain of the football team, looked at her and grinned. *Huh. Chris McNamara. Tall, cute, athletic and smart. This wont be all bad.*

"Ms. Gellar, your partner will be Mr. Dugrey"

Tristan groaned inwardly. He had known Paris forever, and she was a good friend, but he knew she was neurotic about her schoolwork. *Great. Stuck with Paris while Rory is going in depth with that jerk. Could this day get any better? *

Chris approached Rory after class. 

"Hey Rory"

"Hey Chris. I guess we're together huh?"

He smiled. "When should we get together? The sooner the better"

Rory thought for a second. *Tomorrow's Friday, so I guess I'll have to miss dinner at Grandma's. * Rory loved her grandparents, but sometimes they were too much to handle. She didn't really feel up to dinner, and at least know she would have a good excuse. "Sounds good"

"I'll call you tomorrow to get directions"

Rory frowned. "You know my number?"

Chris smiled mysteriously and walked away.

"Hey Tris"

Tristan looked around hopefully. "Oh, hi Paris"

"Don't sound so thrilled"

Tristan shrugged.

"You want to come over tomorrow and get started?"

He nodded. "See you then"

"Yeah"

Tristan sighed and walked over to some friends, who were all crowded around Chris. Tristan listened interestingly to their conversation.

"Oh man, you're so lucky! Rory Gilmore man. Imagine the possibilities"

"Possibilities?"

Tristan rolled his eyes at the dopiness of his friend Nick. The guy was thicker than a brick wall.

Chris smirked. "Lets just say that our little Virgin Mary wont be so virgin when I'm done with her"

Tristan felt what only could be described as fury rush through his veins through clenched teeth he managed to say, "How dare you" before his fist was flying towards Chris's nose. Chris almost collapsed from the pain.

"What are you doing you idiot! I think you broke it!"

Tristan smiled to himself. *I think this day just got better*


	6. Lovesick puppy

****

DISCLAIMER: Yes, I own the world and all the characters. If I owned the characters, would I really be writing stories about them? No, I'd be in my mansion right now.

****

AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter is mostly JJ. I PROMISE there will be trory in the next one. Enjoy and review please!! 

****

CHAPTER 6: LOVESICK PUPPY

Rory walked into her house and dropped her bag in the hallway. 

"Mom I'm home!"

Lorelai poked her head out from the kitchen, with a huge grin on her face.

Rory squealed. "He said yes?!"

"He said yes!"

Rory hugged her mother. She knew that her mother had hid her feelings for Luke for a long time.

"So how as school?"  
"Ok"

Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Rory smiled at her mother's subtle approach. "Really mom"

"So you guys didn't…"

"Nope"

"Oh"

"Mom do you mind if I skip grandma's tomorrow? This guy is coming over to work on a project"

"A guy?"

"Yes mom"

"Is he cute?'

"Yeah, I guess"

"Does he have a motorcycle?"

"What?"

"Answer the question"

"He goes to Chilton. People that go to Chilton don't have motorcycles"

"Any tattoos?"

"Mom!"

"Just checking. I don't want some insane guy alone with my daughter"

"He's perfectly nice"

"Ok then. I was kinda hoping you wouldn't come to grandma's, I'm taking Luke there"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course"

"Did you drug him? Hit him over the head with a bat?"

"No, he agreed of his own free will"

"Wow. He must really like you"

Lorelai shrugged and blushed.

"Even mentioning him leaves you at a loss for words. This is big"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "So help me choose something to wear"

The two chased each other up the stairs.

__

The next day.

Ring ring!

"Mom are you going to get it?"

"Babe, I'm trying to make myself beautiful! I can't hit myself with a pretty stick you know!"

Ring ring!

"Ok, I have a curling iron in one hand and a mascara wand in the other hand! It's going to be pretty impossible to pick up the phone"

Rory raced downstairs and picked up the cordless phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rory"

"Oh, hey Chris. Do you want directions?"

"Umm, I can't come"

"Why not? Are you ok?"

"I uh, had a bit of an accident and I'm in hospital"

"Omigosh, is it serious?"

"No, no, it's fine. Some other time then? We have a week"

"Yeah, no problem. Feel better"

"Thanks. Bye"

"Bye"

Rory hung up the phone. She decided not to tell her mother that Chris wasn't coming so she wouldn't feel bad about her being home alone.

"Who was it sweetie?"

"Chris was asking for directions"

"Ok" Lorelai slowly made her way down the stairs. "How do I look?"

"Like you really were hit with a pretty stick"

"What 2 hours of plucking and primping can do"

"You're gonna knock his socks off"

"You think?"

"Absolutely"

They suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of Luke's car horn.

Rory hugged her mother. "Have fun"

Lorelai held Rory at arm length. "Here are the rules. Be good. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"Thanks" 

"By babe"

Rory watched her mother get into Luke's car and the look of amazement and awe on his face. She giggled and closed the door. 

*It's just you and me kid*

__

Luke's car

Luke's mouth went dry as soon as he saw her. 

"Hey Luke"

He tried to make a sound but his throat wouldn't allow him too.

"Luke?"

"You look sensational"

Lorelai smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself" She approved of his choice of pants and a dress shirt. 

"Shall we?"

"Definitely"

Lorelai took a minute to warn Luke. 

"So, I'm telling you from now my parents are insane. Evil and insane. Like the freaky people on a soap opera. My mom has nice moments but…" Lorelai shuddered, "sometimes she can be downright dangerous"

Luke's face went pale. "You know, I wasn't nervous before…"

"Sorry, but you have to be prepared"

__

Outside the Gilmore Mansion

"Are you ready?"

"I don't know about this…'

Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and dragged him towards the door.

"Ring the doorbell"

"I cant"

"Why not?"

"My fingers are frozen in place"

Lorelai rolled her eyes and rang the doorbell. Emily swung the door open smiling, but her face immediately dropped when she saw Luke.

"Who are you?"

Lorelai shook her head. "You don't even recognise your own grandaughter. I must say I'm ashamed"

Luke took this as the queue to step in. 'Hi Mrs. Gilmore, I'm Luke Danes, a friend of Lorelai's" He extended his hand. Emily hesitated before shaking it. 

"Where's Rory?"

"Well she ran away with her biker boyfriend. I think she's getting her nipple piercing as we speak"

Emily looked horrified.

"Just kidding mom, she's doing some project thingy"

"Oh" Emily's gaze shifted to Luke. "You look very familiar"

"Mom can we go inside so you can give Luke the Spanish Inquisition? I think I'm getting frostbite"

"Oh yes, come in"

Lorelai led Luke into the lounge room.

"Just a minute, I'll go get your father"

They both nodded.

"I'm scared"

Lorelai laughed. "Just down start trembling otherwise she will break you down. By the end of the night you'll be curled up in the corner, crying like a little girl"

"I feel much better"

Lorelai squeezed Luke's hand. "You'll do fine"

Emily came downstairs and took a seat. "You're the ice man, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"At Rory's birthday party, you brought the ice. I almost didn't recognise you without the baseball cap"

Luke shifted around in his seat. "That was me"

Lorelai stood up. "Anyone for a drink?"

Luke looked at her thankfully. "Please"

"Is this serious?"

Lorelai looked at her mother. "Is what serious"

"Your relationship"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah mom, I forgot to tell you that Luke and I eloped and I'm having his child. Twins actually"

"Lorelai be serious"

"We're naming them Rob and Bob. What do you think?"

Luckily Richard came down the stairs at that moment.

"Hello Lorelai. Who's your friend?"

Luke stood up and extended his hand once more. "Luke Danes Sir. It's nice to meet you"

Richard shook Luke's outstretched hand and Luke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

__

At dinner

Lorelai and Emily watched Luke and Richard chat away.

"Wow"

"I know"

"Dad has never liked my friends before. Well, besides Christopher anyway"

"I know"

"Weird"

"So is it serious?"

"You already asked that"

"I don't believe you gave me an answer"

Lorelai sighed. "I don't know mom, it's our first date"

"He seems like a nice man"

"He is"

"He likes Rory"

"She likes him"

"He's perfect for you"

"Maybe..."

__

At the front door

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Gilmore, Mrs. Gilmore"

"It was nice to meet you too Luke. Drive carefully"

Lorelai and Luke climbed into Luke's pickup.

"Hartford movie theatre?"

"Let's go"

__

At Paris's front door

Paris swung the door open to reveal Tristan with an ice pack taped to his hand. 

"Tristan what happened?"

"What?" Tristan looked at his hand. "Oh, I uh, had an accident"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

Paris turned her heels and lead Tristan through her house. He was always amazed when he went to Paris's house. It was huge. Bigger than huge. It was like a museum. Untouched. There was no feeling in the house. No love. They had finally reached the lounge room. They took out their books and pens and sat opposite to each other. 

"I made up some questions"

Tristan sighed. "Of course you did"

Paris started quizzing Tristan. Half an hour later Paris surprised Tristan with a question she asked.

"Are you in love at the moment?"

Tristan felt his heart stop in his chest. "What?"

"Are you in love at the moment?"

Tristan hesitated for a moment. "I think I am"

"It's Rory isn't it?"

Tristan sighed. "I can't help it. It's like she has put a spell on me. I think about her all the time. I dream about her. She consumes my every thought. The worst thing is I can't do anything about it. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you" Paris said bitterly.

"How do you know that? Did she tell you something?"

"She doesn't need to say anything. You can just tell"

Tristan shrugged.

"Have you told her?"

"Why would I do that?"

"What do you have to loose?"

A light blinked in Tristan's brain. "You're right." He stood up and grabbed his jacket. 

"Tristan! Where are you going? We're not done!" Paris sighed as Tristan walked out the front door. 

*Damn lovesick puppy*


	7. Life at the Crossroads

****

CHAPTER 7: LIFE AT THE CROSSROADS

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. This chapter has a lot of references to Junk food and such, but I don't own them either. Nor do I own Britney (it will make sense after you read it). Umm…That's it.

****

A/N: Sorry this chapter's kinda short, but I had a gazillion things to do so…

I promise more next time. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

Tristan jumped in his car and started driving. He didn't know exactly where he was going or what he was doing; he just wanted to drive. To get away from everything. He drove a lot to get away from his parents. He flipped on the stereo and PJ Harvey blared out of the speakers. Immediately his mind turned to Rory.

*Damnit! I can't stop thinking about her. She drives me crazy. Her long soft hair, deep blue eyes and perfectly pink lips…stop it brain, stop it!* 

He turned off the music and concentrated on driving. He finally made it on to the freeway.

*What has she done to me? I was so confident around girls, cocky even. I can get any girl I want. I'm Tristan DuGrey.* He sighed. *I can have anyone but her.*

It wasn't long before Tristan saw a sign for an exit.

****

STARS HOLLOW 5 MILES

Tristan got back to thinking. *I want her so bad. Not just to get into her pants. I care about her. It's different. But she doesn't know that.*

****

STARS HOLLOW 2 MILES

*I don't know how much longer I can control my feelings.*

****

EXIT: STARS HOLLOW

A wave of emotions came over Tristan. He swung the steering wheel and exited the freeway.

****

* * * * *

Luke and Lorelai stood out the front of the theatre, debating about what they should watch.

"Come on Luke, just for fun!"

"I am not watching Crossroads"

"Luke please! Young pretty girls wearing next to nothing! I only want to make fun of them! Throw popcorn at the screen!" 

"Why are you so eager to watch it anyway? You're not exactly a Britney fan" He stopped and looked at her. "Are you?"

"I am officially offended"

"Well you do have an *NSYNC CD…"

Lorelai punched Luke on the arm.

"Ow!"

"I told you I would hurt you if you mentioned it. Come on" She dragged him over to the ticket stand. Luke reluctantly bought the tickets.

"I can't believe you're dragging me in to see this damn movie…" Luke looked around, only to find that Lorelai wasn't there. He caught sight of her eyeing the popcorn and lollies.

"Oh no" He dragged himself over to her, knowing they would enter the theatre with practically every type of junk food known to man.

"I want popcorn and M & M's and goober's and those cute little Willy Wonka lollies and, lemonade and cotton candy and…that's it. How 'bout you Luke?"

"Are you sure that's all you want?"

Lorelai shrugged sheepishly. "For the time being"

"I thing I'll pass"

She shrugged again. "It's your loss"

Once they had finally made it into the theatre, they had trouble finding seats.

Lorelai groaned. "This is ridiculous. Who would actually want to watch this movie?"

Lorelai turned around to find half the theatre glaring at her. 

"Well that came out a lot louder than it should have"

Luke rolled his eyes and pointed out two empty seats. They sat down and waited for the movie to begin.

****

* * * * *

Tristan, after three wrong turns and a right at a giant rooster, had finally made it to Stars Hollow. His sleek BMW seemed extremely out of place in the quaint little town. While he was wondering around aimlessly he saw a sign for coffee.

*Coffee, a sure way to get into her good books*

He found a parking space and walked into the diner self-consciously. Before he stepped in he noticed that the coffee place had a sign for Williams hardware.

*God this is a weird town* 

He swung the door open to find two people sipping coffee in a corner table and a guy about his age reading a book behind the counter. He approached the guy nervously.

"Hey"

The guy didn't look up from his book. "Yeah?"

"Could I please have two coffee's?"

He finally looked up from his book and sighed. "Whatever"

He turned his back and put the coffeepot on.

"You'll have to wait"

"No problem"

Tristan took a seat. One of the customers waved her hand at the teen.

"Jess, sweetie, more coffee please"

"In a minute Miss Patty"

Tristan did a double take. 

"You're Jess?"

"Yeah. Who the hell are you?"

"Uh, I'm Tristan"

Jess raised an eyebrow. "Oh, boot camp boy"

"That would be me"

"You came to see Rory?"

"Uh-huh"

There was a two-second lull on the conversation.

"I thought you were a girl"

Jess frowned. "What?"

"Rory told me about you, she just didn't mention you were a guy"

"Well, surprise"

"No kidding"

Silence. 

"She seems to really like you"

Jess shrugged.

"Is there anything going on between you guys?"

Jess looked amused. "Between me and Ror? No, definitely not" He laughed. "She's more like my sister"

Tristan nodded.

Jess's face suddenly turned serious.

"I love Rory to death. So help me God, if you hurt her, I swear I'll break your…"

"Jess, the coffee's done!"

"Thanks Miss Patty" He turned to face Tristan. "I think you catch my drift"

Tristan nodded seriously. Jess handed Tristan the cups of coffee.

"Thanks man"

"It's ok"

Tristan made his way to the door. 

"Hey"

He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"She really likes you"

Tristan smiled and made his way out of the diner.

****

* * * * *

Lorelai laughed as she and Luke made their way out of the theatre.

"So what did you think?"

Luke shrugged. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be"

"Admit it! You liked it!"

Luke groaned. 

"You loved it! You think it deserves an Oscar!"

Luke continued to drag Lorelai away from the theatre.

"So are we going for food?" She asked eagerly.

"Your body mechanics baffle me. How can you still fit anything in your stomach?"

"It's a gift" Lorelai said proudly.

"So what do you feel like?"

Lorelai smiled devilishly. "Burgers"

"Let's go then"

A look of aghast appeared on Lorelai's face. "What? No objection from the healthy police?"

"Not tonight"

Luke grabbed Lorelai's hand and they walked slowly towards Burger King.

****

* * * * *

After directions from a cute perky Korean girl called Lane or something to that effect, he had finally reached the Gilmore residence. He stood outside, debating whether he should ring the doorbell or not.

*Well, I've come this far*

He took a deep breath and approached the door. 

*Here goes nothing*

Halfway through the night, Rory heard the doorbell ring. A smile spread over her lips.

*Chris must have decided to come*

Rory opened the door smiling. She did not see what she expected. What she did see was a tall, blond, blue eyed guy holding two cups of coffee.

"Tristan?" 

"Rory"


	8. Helpless

****

DISCLAIMER: Err…no

****

AUTHOR"S NOTE: I'm so incredibly sorry that is took me _soo _long to do but school started again and I have tests and assignments…grrr…teachers really are evil! Hope you like it anyway! Finally a trory chapter! Enjoy the sappiness!

****

CHAPTER 8: HELPLESS

"Hey" he murmured, running his hand through his hair.

"What? Tristan? What are you doing here?"

For once in his life, he found himself at a loss for words.

"I uh…" he handed her the coffee.

"Umm…thanks?" Rory hesitated. "Come in"

Rory stepped back and let Tristan enter her house. She cautiously led him into the living room. They both sat on the couch and Rory took a sip of her coffee. Her face immediately lit up.

"This is Luke's coffee!"

Tristan smiled and took a swig. "Hey, this is pretty good"

"Of course! I don't exaggerate!"

They sat in silence for a few seconds until Rory finally spoke.

"So, we could make small talk or night, or you could tell me why you're here"

Tristan took a deep breath before finally spilling his guts.

"Rory, I'm sorry. I'm…sorry. I didn't mean what I said. It's just things are bad at home…" he laughed bitterly "…things have majorly sucked at home. Sometimes I wish I was back at Military School"

A look of worried placed itself on Rory's face. "Are you ok?"

Tristan nodded. "I'm ok, I just get a little worked up"

"Tristan, I accept your apology, but I'm sure you didn't come all the way to Stars Hollow just to tell me that."

Tristan shook his head. "There is, uh, something I want to give you"

Rory perked up immediately. "A present?"

"You could say that"

"I l-o-v-e presents"

"Really? I never would've guessed"

"Enough with the sarcasm Mr." She peered behind him. "So where is it?"

"Close your eyes"

Rory gasped. "A surprise present?! They, my friend, are the best kind of present"

She closed her eyes Tristan lent into her. Rory felt shivers down her spine as his breath tickled her face.

"Tris…"

She was cut short by his lips meeting hers. Her eyes popped open but she closed them again as her lips started kissing back. Her hands snaked around his neck and he brushed his tongue against her teeth. She obligingly opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes of making out, they pulled apart, gasping for air. Rory managed to muster up a smile.

"That was some present"

Tristan smirked. "There's a lot more were that came from"

Rory blushed and looked down.

"Rory" He paused. "I really like you. I mean, I really like you. And it scares me"

Rory looked up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I was so mopey at Military school. I missed talking with you. You're the only person I know that can keep up with me. Then I came back and everything was good, I wasn't evil Tristan once!"

Rory laughed. Tristan continued with his little speech (which he had coincidentally practised)

"And then we fought and you called me a jackass and it felt as bad as the time…" he felt a lump in his throat form. "…As the time you said you hated me."

Rorys eyes widened in shock as she recalled the memories of Dean and the last day of school…

"Oh Tristan, that time, I…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean too…"

Tristan motioned for Rory to stop.

"I know, I really don't want to talk about that right now"

She nodded.

"I just felt helpless after you called me that. All that time at Military School pining after you wasted by a single stupid moment. What I'm asking you is…do you think you could take a chance with a guy like me?"

Rory felt touched. She ran her finger across his jaw and kissed him softly.

He smiled. "I'll take that as a yes"

"Absolutely. And Tristan? I'm sorry"

"Apology accepted" He paused. "Can I uh, continue giving you your present?"

Rory giggled and hugged him. He lay back and she rested against him. Her hand was on his shoulder, and his hands were placed safely on her waist. They both closed their eyes and sighed contently.

"Tristan?" Rory said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I want to make a toast"

"A toast? Should I get out the alcohol?" he asked excitedly.

She smacked him lightly. "A non-alcoholic toast"

"Go ahead"

She smiled. "To New Beginnings"

"To New Beginnings" he murmured.

****

* * * * *

Lorelai and Luke had finally made it back Stars Hollow. He pulled up in front of her house and the pair sat in silence for a few seconds.

"So"

Lorelai smiled. "I should go inside. Rory's probably waiting "

Luke nodded. Ever so slowly, he moved his head closer and closer to Lorelai's, and finally kissed her. They both felt fireworks. You could practically see the electricity in the air. They pulled apart and both grinned.

"That was …wow"

"I agree"

Luke smirked. "So will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Lorelai stepped out of the car and waved Luke off. She grinned to herself and walked into the house.

"Ror-"

Lorelai stood in the hallway, completely in shock. Rory was sleeping on the couch with an unidentified blond boy. Lorelai moved closer to assess the situation. Luckily, they were both fully clothed.

*It must be Chris*

Lorelai crept out of the room to check the answering machine.

BLEEP.

"…Hey Rory, its Chris. Just apologizing again for not being able to make it. Call me at…"

*So it's not Chris. Wow, she kisses one guy and look what happens. Also, do they all fall asleep around her? Jeez, way to go Ms. Narcoleptic*

Lorelai kicked off her shoes and got comfortable on a chair across from the sleeping beauties. She took one last look at them, to make sure their hands weren't in any suggestive positions. She let her eyelids droop, and memories of her fantastic night flooded her mind. A smile formed on her lips, and she had sweet dreams for the rest of the night.


	9. Slumber Party

****

DISCLAIMER: Er...nope

****

AUTHORS NOTE: Welcome to the last installment of New Beginnings! I'm really sorry that it started taking me so long to upload the new chapters, but school started again. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed the story, because I had fun writing it! Keep a lookout for my new story, which I will start…whenever I get around to it. LoL. Anyway, here goes nothing. Chapter 9 of 'New Beginnings'. Enjoy!

****

CHAPTER 9: SLUMBER PARTY

Tristan woke up with a start. He grumbled and looked around. It took him about a minute to figure out where he was. He looked down at Rory, who was still in his arms, and felt immediately happy. He smiled as she wrinkled her nose and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw Tristan, her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Morning" he murmured.

She smiled. "Morning"

They lay there for a second, wondering what they should do next.

"Hey, where's my mom?"

Lorelai, who was in the kitchen, popped her head into the lounge room as soon as she heard Rory's voice.

"Well, well, well, the sleeping beauties have awoken from their slumber."

Rory sat up immediately. "Hey, mom! Look Tristan, it's my mom!"

"I gathered that" he gave Lorelai a sheepish look. Lorelai pointed at him.

"Hey, you, don't talk." She looked at Rory. "How was your night sweetie? Did you study hard?" She asked sarcastically.

"Mom, I swear, nothing, I mean NOTHING happened. We just fell asleep. I mean, we did kiss…but after that we just fell asleep. Asleep…we…fell…I should shut up now." she managed to stammer.

Lorelai nodded. "That would be wise. I know nothing happened."

Rory breathed a sigh of relief. "You do? How?"

Lorelai motioned the armchair. "I slept there"

"Mom! You didn't trust me?!"

"Hey, you're not the one that should be angry."

"Right"

"Tristan? That's Tristan? Why did you kiss boot camp boy?" Lorelai looked at Tristan suspiciously.

"Er…he's not evil anymore"

"Really?" Lorelai directed her next statement to Tristan. "I'm glad you finally stopped terrorizing my daughter"

"Look, Ms. Gilmore, I'm sorry…" he was cut short by Rory groaning and putting her face in her hands and Lorelai's gasp.

"What…what did I do?"

Lorelai glared at him. "Do I look like a Ms. Gilmore to you? The name's Lorelai kid." She turned to Rory. "He kisses my daughter and calls me Ms. Gilmore. You are now on the list of people I have to kick"

Tristan was now officially scared. "I...uh…do you want me to get some coffee?" was the first thing that popped into his head.

Lorelai grinned. "You are slowly making up for your errors. You will now be kicked in the leg instead of the other place I was going to kick you. Go now"

Tristan grabbed his keys and practically ran out the door.

"Mom!"

"Well, he has to get used to the insanity. I figured better now than later." she looked at her daughter. "Is there anything you'd like to say?"

"Sorry mom. It'll never happen again"

Lorelai laughed. "That's what you said the last time you fell asleep with a boy."

Rory smiled.

"Look hun, I trust you, it's the boys I don't trust." She gave Rory a big hug. "I'm guessing you had a good night?" she said, with a mischievous look in her eye.

Rory smacked her mother lightly on the arm. "I had a great night. But that's now important. How was YOUR night? Did you have fun with Lukey? Give me all the details."

Lorelai giggled. "Well, we went to your grandma's first, and Luke was so terrified…"

****

* * * * *

Tristan walked into the diner, trying catching his breath after all the running he did. He grinned at Jess as he sat down at the counter.

"Hey man"

Jess studied him curiously. "It's very early in the morning." He narrowed his eyes. "And you're here."

Tristan nodded.

"Why are you here?" Jess put on a fake excited voice. "Did you have a slumber party! Dude, why wasn't I invited?"

Tristan laughed. "No, not a slumber party. We kinda…fell asleep together."

Jess raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh"

"No, seriously! Lorelai was there the whole time!"

Jess was about to say something when Luke came bounding down the stairs.

"Morning Jess. Thanks for looking after the place for me" Luke's gaze shifted to Tristan. 

"Who the hell are you?" he looked at Jess. "Who the hell is he?"

"No one important" he said, grinning.

Luke nodded and went to serve someone.

"So, what would you like?"

"3 coffees please"

Jess nodded and poured three cups. He handed them to Tristan.

"So, are you two dating now?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Jess smirked. "That's good"

"Uh…thanks. I'd better go before Lorelai strangles me. See ya."

"Bye." Jess laughed as he watched Tristan leave the diner. "He's getting involved with one of the Gilmore Girls. Idiot."

****

* * * * *

Lorelai giggled with glee as Tristan walked into the lounge room.

"Coffee!"

"Yeah" he handed them both a cup each.

Lorelai took a sip and smiled. "You are officially off my kicking list. You are now on my don't-hate-but-don't-like list"

"Well, at least it's a step up"

Rory stood up. "Well I'm going to go have a shower. I'll see you at school. If you're still alive after my mother grills you." She gave him a kiss and walked up the stairs.

Lorelai motioned the seat next to her. "Sit Kid."

Tristan cautiously sat down. "Yes?"

"I have just one question"

Tristan breathed a sigh of relief. "Shoot"

"Your parents…do they know you're here?"

Tristans face fell. "No. It's not like they care anyway."

Lorelai genuinely felt sorry for him. "I'm sorry kid"

Tristan waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. Are you going to call me kid all the time?"

Lorelai grinned. "Absolutely"

"Well I better go" Tristan stood up and walked to the door. "Bye…Lorelai"

She laughed and waved him off. "Bye kid"

****

* * * * *

Lorelai was sitting at the kitchen table when Rory had finished getting ready.

"Hey sweetie, I think we're are both in need of some major retail therapy."

Rory nodded. "We…deserve it!"

"Right. Let's hit the shops!"

They were halfway out the door when Lorelai slapped her forehead. Rory spun around. 

"What?"

"My car…It was making this evil sound, kinda like a cross between a seal and a dog, so I took it to Kirk for a check-up. We'll have to walk up and get it."

Rory shrugged. "No problem."

They walked out the door and slowly made their way up the street. They were outside Luke's Diner when Rory put her arm out and motioned for her mother to stop. 

"What?"

"It's Danish day"

Lorelai thought hard for a second. "You're right."

"Of course I am. We've never missed Danish day before."

Lorelai nodded. Rory started to walk into the diner.

"Wait!"

Rory spun around. "Why?"

"Luke's in there"

Rory pretended to be shocked. "You mean the guy that owns the place?"

"Funny, funny girl. Yes, Luke is the guy that owns the place and he's in there"

"So? Mom, you swapped spit with the guy last night."

"Rory!"

"Well, I thought I would be crude for once." She nudged her mother through the door.

"Rory!" Lorelai gave Rory a dirty look and turned around to see Luke staring at her. The look on his face made all of Lorelai's worries fly out the window.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Rory rolled her eyes and took a seat at one of the tables while her mother talked to Luke at the counter.

"So, I had a great time last night."

Luke's smile got even bigger. "Me too."

"We should do it again some time"

"Are you free next Saturday?"

"Probably"

"Good" 

Lorelai smirked and sat at the table.

"Well sweetie, it's been a good weekend."

"Absolutely."

The Gilmore Girls chatted away until their food came. Things were good. They were both in love…


End file.
